The Karate Kid Again
by fantasy-sorceress
Summary: Jenice Thompson feels like she has no choice but to leave her "family." She goes to Mr. Miyagi for help. But, she soon finds out that she has to help mr. miyagi, leading her on a adventure of a lifetime. Please review! Thanx!


The Karate Kid Again  
  
Chapter One  
  
I lied in bed, until I could hear my step-mom and my dad's heavy breathing, which meant they were probably asleep. I quietly slipped out of bed, put on my shoes and tiptoed out of my room, and into the hallway. I went passed my two little stepbrothers, Tommy and Jason, and then passed my younger stepsister, Carolyn's, room.  
I knew that I probably shouldn't be leaving like this, but I had been planning this for a long time. I wouldn't exactly call it "running away." I mean, I was going to come back, and besides, I was just going to my real mom's friend's house. He lived in Los Angeles, which was not too terribly far from Sacramento. His name was Miyagi. I had met him only twice in my entire life, but I knew that he was a decent and nice old man.  
  
Of course, you are probably wondering why I am running away. It's actually quite a good reason really. My dad was the owner of a really good company, and was very well off. He really is a nice man, but lets just say that his new wife, my stepmother, isn't. You see, my mother died when I was eight years old in a car accident. I remember her funeral, when I didn't have any more tears left to cry. I had loved my mother. She was everything in the world to me, and I missed her so much. But then, when I was eleven, my dad met Cindy, my step-mom.  
Cindy was all sweet and nice at first, but then she changed when my dad got married to her when I was thirteen. Her children, Carolyn, Tommy, and Jason seemed to match their mother perfectly, for they were just as mean and annoying as she was. Carolyn, even though she was younger, would often steal my clothes and make-up, which drove me absolutely crazy, and her mom would of course let her steal it. The two little boys, ages six and eight, were just as annoying as Carolyn was. They would do everything in their power to make my life a living hell. That was not fun.  
  
Cindy started to treat me like I was more her servant than her stepdaughter was was. She made me do chores that her kids didn't have to do at all, and when my father was gone, she would criticize me on everything, from what I wore to what I read. I felt like Cinderella, except I knew that a prince wouldn't just save me or anything like that.  
  
One time, she said to me, "Your mother was probably just like you! You won't amount to anything then. Your mom, you didn't know her very well, did you? Let me tell you, she was a whore, and I don't want you ending up like her!"  
  
When she said that, I was so mad, that I started hitting her on the arms, and she screamed at me even more, grabbed me hard by the arm, dragged me to my room, and locked me in there. I wasn't let out until my father came home, and then Cindy acted like nothing happened. I was heart-broken, being only thirteen. I did tell my father a few times that I didn't like my new stepmother, and I tried explaining to him why, but he just shook his head. He would say, "Jen, you need to respect her. She does love you, it's hard for all of us honey."  
  
And with that, he would kiss my on my forehead, smile, and leave to go to work. I eventually knew that I had to do something. So, about three years later, with me being now sixteen, I formed my plan, and decided to run away. But like I said, it's different from running away. I knew my dad would go crazy, when he found that I was gone, but it would be okay, well, at least for awhile.  
  
So, now here I was, Jenice, (my father called me Jen,) Thompson, on my way to Los Angeles.  
  
I made sure to dress in pretty warm clothes, because at nighttime, even though it was California, it could get pretty cold. I left my pack of all the things I would take with me, ready by the doorstep. I put on my coat as well, and a hat over my ponytail, and grabbed my pack. I was ready. I sighed, knowing that I could reconsider this, but I also knew that I had to leave. I couldn't stand it here for much longer. I needed to go to Mr. Miyagi. He would help me for sure, he had to!  
So, with that, I opened the front door, closed it, and started on my way, down the dark street, only lit up by streetlights. I didn't worry about leaving my home very much, because I had even left a note for them on my bed that just told them I was leaving for awhile, and that I would be safe. I knew that I would probably have to call them eventually anyway. I looked at all the houses on the street, and shook my head. It was pathetic. They were homes for all the rich people, and well, my father was rich. I didn't actually like the idea of me being rich. I felt dirty, and spoiled. I had a lot of friends that didn't have near as much money as my "family" had, and that made me feel bad a lot of the time.  
  
Within a half-hour or so, I reached the train station. I was glad it wasn't too far away from my house. As I got up close to the train station, I gasped when someone stepped right in front of me.  
  
"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" breathed a man dressed in poor clothes and you could tell he was drunk. His breath smelled foul, but I was actually prepared for this.  
  
I told him as calmly as I could, "Please move. I don't want any trouble."  
  
He grinned with his ugly-looking teeth and replied, with his words slurring together, "I just wanna have a little bit of fun, don't you?"  
  
He reached his hand toward me, and I knew it was time for me to do something. There was no way I was going to let this ugly, annoying, stupid drunk try anything on me. I pulled out my pocketknife, and stuck it up against his gut. He did a little gasp, when he felt my blade against his stomach.  
  
I said angrily, "You make any move on me, I swear, I will kill you. Now, leave me alone!"  
  
He nodded, backing slowly away with his hands up and said a little nervously, "Alright sweetie, I wasn't gonna do anything!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet. And don't, call me sweetie!"  
  
I still had my pocketknife out, and slowly got far enough away from him, that I realized he wasn't going to follow me. I smiled to myself. Even though I was actually scared out of my mind, I had done something about it. I just hoped he wouldn't go to the police about it, after all, it was him who threatened me first. I was just defending myself. I finally got to the train station, and not too many people were there. The few people that were there did kind of look at me oddly, and I guessed that that was probably because I was sixteen years old, and out by myself in the middle of the night. But, it was their problem, not mine, if they seemed troubled by it.  
  
I walked up to the ticketbooth, and the women with red hair behind it said pleasantly, "You would like to buy a ticket?"  
  
I nodded and asked her, "How much is one ticket, one way, to Los Angeles?"  
  
She told me promptly, "That would be thirty-five dollars." I nodded, dug around in my pack a little, and got out my wallet. I grabbed thirty-five dollars, out of my Seventy-five dollars that I had with me.  
  
The woman took the money, and gave me my ticket and said, "Have a nice night!"  
  
"Thanks, you too." I replied, as I sat down in one of the waiting areas, waiting for the train to arrive.  
  
After another fifteen minutes or so, the train that I was supposed to take arrived. About nine other people and me got on with me. I sat in one of the cars, on their nice, comfortable seats. I handed my ticket to one of the conductors, and sat back in my seat. I wondered if this was the right thing to do. But then again, what would have someone else done in my position? What would my mother have done? Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about my mother, but I quickly brushed them away. I couldn't cry, now. I was on my way to something much better. I wouldn't turn back now.  
  
*** Okay, as you can probably tell, this is a sequel type story to the movie, "The Next Karate Kid." Yes, I loved those movies! Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to make another story of it. I hope you like it so far! Please review, and tell me what I could change or whatever! Thanx! ***  
  
~*Fantasy_Sorceress*~ 


End file.
